


space blue

by kontent



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Feels, Post-Captain Marvel (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Carol is more of a leather jacket person, but painting Monica’s denim jacket is actually kind of fun.“Mom, no! That’s not the right shade of blue!”- aka painting shenanigans with the Rambeau-Danvers family
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Femslash February





	space blue

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).  
> The prompt is _Denim_.

Carol is more of a leather jacket person, but painting Monica’s denim jacket is a lot of fun. 

“Mom, no! That’s not the right shade of blue!”

Maria sighs, with a soft look on her face, the one that takes out any possible harshness. “Which shade of blue would you like then, baby?”

Monica chews on her lip, a bad habit Carol knows she hasn’t picked up from Maria. 

“It needs to be darker. More like… the sky at night! Like, space blue!”

Maria’s eyebrows are twitching, but she looks  thoroughly amused like she always does when Monica has very specific expectations for their painting shenanigans.  “I don’t think we have a space blue, but we have light blue and black. Do you want to try mixing them to make space blue?”

Monica nods vigorously, her curls bouncing around her face. “Can Mama help me?”

Maria’s smile is painfully sweet when she looks at Carol - she has been trying to get used to that for four months, but it still knocks her off balance.  She feels her heart bubble with love for both of them, and she knows her own smile speaks of pure adoration. 

“Of course I can, baby.”


End file.
